1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to mobile devices and related methods thereof, and more particularly, to mobile devices and related methods for configuring a remote device via a dialogical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tracking system is used for the observing of persons or objects on the move and supplying a timely ordered sequence of respective location data to a model. A tracking system may employ a tracking device that is applied to the person or object being tracked and transmits an alert and message including the person's or object's location via SMS or E-mail message when they leave and/or arrive a predefined safe zone. Currently, to define a safe zone, a user may first input position information such as a point of interest (POI) via a user interface of an application and then the application searches and finds a candidate list corresponding to the position information and provides the candidate list which includes a number of possible POIs for selection. Thereafter, the user may need to select the correct POI from the candidate list and drags the circle on a map related to the selected POI to change the center of the selected POI and the alert radius so as to define the safe zone. In such conventional user interface for defining a safe zone, however, it is not friendly for a user who is not familiar with map control. Moreover, the alert or safe zone position is completely selected by the user, but the user may not know a proper location for configuration sometimes.